Perseus of time and earth
by Benapalooza
Summary: "Some say were all created for a reason." He spoke quietly. "And my purpose was... to destroy Olympus." She looked at him in shock. "But I changed it." he added "Now my purpose is to save it." A weird expression appeared on his face "too save it when it is about to fall. To try to save it even if the gods banished or exiled me." He said "Or die trying."
1. Plans

Prologue

**Time**

_Time will come, time will go  
Time shall reap, that time has sown_

Time comes slowly, time goes fast  
Time will linger, time outlasts

Time sees all, time knows best  
Time remembers, time never forgets

Time will hide, time will reveal  
Time will open, time will seal

Time brings hope, time brings fear  
Time brings distance, time draws near

Time will help, time will hinder  
Time will shine, time turns to cinder

We forget about time, yet it's all we would know  
In time, there is everything, and time will show

**-o0o-**

A cry of rage shook the immense cavern. Loosening rocks and dirt. Gaea was in a fit of rage. Her plan had been destroyed by a single variable. A Single frickin variable.

And what did this variable do? It changed a god to a demigod. I mean how was she supposed to know the essence of a faded god could make a physical manifestation out of itself? Not her. She was so caught up in her rage she didn't see the golden mist appear behind her.

The Goddess wanted to know how Chronos possesed such power. "Simply because my consort and I used the World Egg to create the sea, the sky, and the earth." She spun towards the flickering form. The golden smoke had knitted together to create a Broad shouldered figure. "So technically I have creted everything, I just needed Chaos to supply me with the things I needed." He said. Gaea Glared at him "Then if you created everything with Ananke, why did you fade and Ananke dissapear into the cosmos.

He smiled at her "Even somethings are unknown to time Gaea" He said " But one thing I know is why I came here." "Why?" she demanded, but instead of replying he just smiled at her. "In due time Gaea you will learn that many plans fail." He dissapeared in a flash of gold. Gaea felt another presence leave the area. She roared.

He had taken her son.

**-o0o-**

**CRASH!**

Percy fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a thud. He moaned in pain but quickly got up and glanced around. He had run away from home 1 month ago. He was, surprisingly, nine.

**CRASH!**

Another tree was knocked down. Without thinking were he was going Percy darted into the thick woods. He was a strange child some would say. He had certain powers. Like he could lift larger rocks without using his hands. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance and continued running. Oh yeah, he also had wings. The wings were currently extended from his back. Every feather was solid gold.

Percy, lost in his spree of thoughts, didn't see the branch on the ground a few paces ahead. He tripped and began to tumble down a hill. He hit a bump and went flying. He landed in front of a crude fire. He looked around and his breath quickened. To his surrounding him were three large, hairy men. They only had one eye, Percy noted. Percy stood up. "What've we got here?" one growled. One got up and approached him. Percy held up his hand in defense. A blinding light flooded the area.

The creatures covered their eyes and roared in pain. The light ended, and on Percy's hand were two gauntlents. They were gold. Two symbols were carved into the gauntlet. A green circle and a clock. Percy didn't take the time to admire the beautiul handiwork and darted from the confused and blinded beasts. A tear trickled down his cheek. It was quickly followed by more and more. Eventually he was flat out bawling.

He didn't know why he was crying but he felt the need to. It was probably because he had cracked. He had ran away 1 month ago. He knew that if he didn't find a home soon... he would die. But he couldn't. Gabe wouldn't allow it. His depressed thoughts were slowly replaced with a strange warmth. It was comforting. His tear-stained cheeks ceased their quivering. He observed the area around him. Trees completely surrounded him.

What would he do?


	2. Weary

Ch.2

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

Percy's eyes never left the ground. His body was slouched and his arms hung limp by his side. He felt that if he did anything other than walk he would collapse. How long had been walking? He hadn't stopped moving after his encounter with those...beasts.

He assumed that the gauntlets were sustaining his hunger. He wouldn't dare take them off.

The sounds of traffic reached his ears. The sound of footsteps sped up as he dashed towards the noise.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

The highway was so close! The lights of traffic shown ahead of him. His arm instinctively reached out towards the street. Fifty feet away. Forty. Thirty. Twenty.

But he didn't have the energy. He collapsed.

His shallow breaths weakened. "No..." he muttered.

"No..."

His eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**-o0o-**

His eyes snapped open. He was warm and was no longer healthy. He could feel the heat of a fire nearby. He could sense the presence of others. So he kept his head down.

"Why do you guys think he was out here?" a feminine voice asked.

"I have no idea." Another, older, boyish voice replied.

"I think he is on the run, like us." Yet another voice stated.

Percy wondered if he would have to take them on. If he did, he wouldn't have a very good chance at survival.

"Hey! He's awake!"

Three faces filled his vision. A young girl, She looked like she was his age with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. A girl with raven black hair and electric blue eyes. And A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello" said the boy "I'm Luke, And my two friends Annabeth and Thalia. Whats Your name?"

**AN: **Ok, this is an EXTREMELY short chapter. But I am going to be putting oblivion on Hiatus so I can focus completely on this story and another one that I am planning.

SO, back to the story. Percy meets Luke,Annnabeth, and Thalia. Will he stick with them? Or will his tortured past keep him from a chance At a new home? Will he get too camp halfblood? Or Will he find Refuge At camp jupiter?

**Poll: **Who will be Ash's patron in my next Story?

Xerneas, Yveltal, or Zygarde? Go vote on my profile.


End file.
